Music in our heart
by Miih Lockheart
Summary: Rukia muda para karakura, e conhece a banda mais famosa do momento, e o vocalista do qual é apaixonada.... o que vai acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

Como todas as manh s, depois de um duche e uma troca de roupa, Kia desceu na grande sala do luxuoso hotel para tomar caf .  
Depois de um r pido olhar mesa do staff, notou seu pai, ocupado em uma discuss o com um dos assistentes.  
- Bom dia - Sussurrou, suspirando frente de todos.  
- Kia...quantas vezes te disse para n o ficar no pc at tarde?! - A ralhou seu pai.  
- Bom dia pra voc'e tamb m, pai, sim, durmi muito bem, obrigada por perguntar -  
Byakuya suspirou e deixou pra l ; sua filha era muito azeda a essa hora da manh e falar com ela significaria receber s zua o em troca.  
Os garotos acordaram tarde. Como de manh n o tinham encontros, tinham aproveitado para dormir um pouco mais.  
Chegaram mesa.  
- Bom dia, Kia - A saudou Kaien com um sorriso, se sentado sua frente.  
- Bom dia, Kaien - Respondeu a morena, pegando um croissant com marmelada.  
- Voc n o deveria comer isso, sabia?! Vai acabar no seu traseiro e assim ningu m vai querer namorar com voc - Comentou Ichigo, sarc stico, sentando perto do irm o.  
Kia n o respondeu, mas come ou a mastigar o croissant na cara do garoto.  
- E voc deveria ser uma garota?! - O laranjado fez uma cara de nojo - Parece mais um velho barbado e gordo -  
- Ichigo, seja mais gentil com a Kia - O ralhou Kaien - Desculpe meu irm o - Disse garota.  
- Claro, ela mastiga na minha cara e eu que tenho que ser gentil...- sussurrou o guitarrista, pegando um biscoito e o pondo todo na boca.  
- N o se preocupe Kaien - Disse a garota - O que o animal do seu irm o fala n o me afeta -  
Renji come ou a rir, mas recebeu um pontap do laranja, che o olhou com odio.  
Hisagi, entretanto, comia despreocupado o caf da manh , n o gostava de se meter naquelas discuss es matutinas.  
Depois de comer, Kia se desculpou com os garotos e saiu da sala, com inten o de voltar para o pc. Mas, chegada s escadas sentiu algo puxar seu bra o. sua frente estava Ichigo.  
- Precisa de algo? - Lhe perguntou, com ar chateado - Me chama de novo de animal e n o sabe o que lhe fa o -  
Kia apertou as m os; n o suportava mais as amea as, mas n o se sentia ainda pronta para dar o "grande passo", assim foi obrigada a descer a cabe a.  
- Ok ok - Sussurrou em tom decidido. Nesse momento, em um universo meravilhoso, ela estava jogando basket com a cabe4a de Ichigo, depois de a ter cortado. Esse pensamento a fez sorrir.  
- Muito bem, pequena Kia - Bateu na cabe a da morena, como se faz com os c es.  
A garota afastou a m o do laranjado com um gesto seco.  
- J disse para n o me chamar Kia - Tinha sido seu pai a dar esse apelido morena quando ela tinha quatro anos, e s ele a podia chamar assim, porque era uma coisa deles.  
- E porque quando Kaien te chama assim, voc n o diz nada? - Perguntou Rukia corou um pouco, mas se controlou logo.  
- Porque ele pode - Respondeu a morena, com um sorriso nos l bios.  
Ichigo ficou um pouco surpreso.  
- Mais alguma coisa? - Perguntou ao garoto, batendo com a ponta do p na escada.  
Ichigo n o lhe respondeu, apenas se virou sussurrando palavras n o identificadas.  
Rukia suspirou e subiu as escadas. Chegando terceiro andar pegou do bolso dos jeans o pass para abrir a porta do seu quarto.  
Passou o cart o magn tico num neg cio parecido ao do supermercado e sentiu a serradura abrir.  
Se sentou na escrivaninha, onde estava seu novissimo pc da "Apple", recebido nos seus dezasette anos.  
O acendeu e esperou que o pc se acendesse. Um escrita branca lhe informou para inserir a password.  
Tinha chegado a isso, de momento que seu pai tinha pego o vicio de ver o que tinha dentro.  
Depois de ter digitado o c digo, a conex o a internet partiu, e com ela tamb m messenger.  
Poucas pessoas estavam online, claro, metade delas estavam no col gio. Ela tamb m deveria estar fazendo seus deveres, mas a essa hora da manh n o conseguia mesmo. *_Sunshine_ entrou*

Rukia sorriu. Sunshine, ali s, Hinamori, era uma das suas amigas virtuais mais chegadas. Abriu logo a janela de conversa.

-CrazyGirl digita:  
Bom dia ^^ em casa?

-_Sunshine_ digita:  
XD faltei =P estava t o quentinho na cama, hoje.

-CrazyGirl digita:  
XD doida!

-_Sunshine_ digita:  
Como foi ontem?

-CrazyGirl digita:  
Um desastre, como sempre, e hoje de manh seu irm o me chateou de novo. A s rio, Hina...n o o soporto!!

-_Sunshine_ digita:  
Ent o fa a qualquer coisa! Essa hist ria tem que acabar.

-CrazyGirl digita:  
Eu sei, mas o que posso fazer, n o posso chegar e falar "oi, te amo", e tamb m tem o neg cio com meu pai.

-_Sunshine_ digita:  
Eu sei, Kia, mas lembre-se pro ano voc vai para a America, e s Deus sabe quando o vai ver de novo, e tamb m, do que voc me contou, parece ser um lindo garoto, por isso n o vai ficar sem namorada por muito tempo!

-CrazyGirl digita:  
Eu sei...

Rukia reconheceu a voz do seu pai atr s da porta, l fora.

-CrazyGirl digita:  
O boss est chegando, tenho que ir. Nos falamos mais tarde, beijos.

-_Sunshine_ digita:  
Ok, at logo!!

Kia fechou logo a conversa e abriu uma p gina do Google, digitando uma coisa a caso, ficando, depois, com uma cara concentrada.  
- J no computador? - Disse com tom desesperado no mesmo instante que a porta se abriu - Voc n o tinha que fazer os deveres? - Disse indo em direc o escrivaninha.  
- o que estou fazendo! - Disse a morena, num ton ofendido - Oh...tudo bem...continua, ent o - Byakuya se curvou e depositou um leve beijo na cabe a da filha - Deixo voc estudar, ent o -  
Rukia assentiu, antes de se virar novamente pro pc. Sentiu seu pai entrar no banheiro e um minuto depois, o barulho de gua caindo.  
Observou a porta com o canto do olho, antes de suspirar e come ar os deveres seriamente. 


	2. Chapter 2

No meio de um trabalho de literatura ingl s contempor nea o seu celular tocou.  
Pegou o celular e leu no display quem tinha enviado o msm, era Renji.

"Serve a sua ajuda! Venha pro meu quarto, depressa"

- Aff o que ser que aconteceu agora?! - Suspirou, colocando o celular no bolso, junto com o cart o magn tico.  
Subiu as escadas que levavam ao piso superior ond eestavam os garotos.  
- 401....403...205...- murmurou, observando os pequenos numeros colados nas portas castanhas - 407, aqui -  
Tocou duas vezes e dentro do quarto se escutou um pequeno barulho.  
Foi o baixista que veio a abrir a porta, e depois de ter reconhecido a morena, fez espa o para a mesma entrar. Estavam todos ali.  
- Qual o problema? - perguntou, olhando Renji - O pc - respondeu ele, indicando o notebook aberto em cima da cama - estavamos na internet e de repente o monitor ficou completamente preto. Tem um jeito de concertar? - Perguntou em modo desesperado, preocupado de n o perder sua preciosa colec o de porn s proibidos a menores de 18.  
Rukia se sentou na cama, colocando o notebook no colo. Digitou algumas teclas, mas a situa o n o mudou.  
- Estavam vendo sites porno? - Perguntou corando um pouco, observando os quatro garotos.  
Ningu m falou nada.  
- Hm...imagino isso seja um sim - disse a garota - de costume esses sites s o perigosos, oferecem filmes ou fotos gratis, e quando voc aponta na publicidade, vem o caos, ser sem duvida-  
- Parece que voc sabe bem essas coisas, n o pensei que voc fosse uma garota de porn s, ou...talvez sim... - Disse Ichigo, lembrando os sonhos do di rio.  
- Estava dizendo, ser sem duvida um v rus - Continuou ignorando o ruivo - Daqui a vinte minutos levem o pc pro meu quarto, vou ver o que posso fazer -  
- Obrigado, Ruh, voc minha salva o - Disse o baixista com uma espress o mais aliviada.  
Depois de os ter saudado, Rukia voltou pro seu quarto para terminar os deveres. Seu pai deveria ter saido.  
Depois de vinte minutos certos, a porta bateu. - T aberto - gritou, enquanto enviava seu trabalho ao tutor.  
- Posso? - perguntou o rapaz, entrando.  
N o era a voz de Renji, mas aquela que a garota sonhava todas as noites.  
- Enviaram voc para trazer o pc? - perguntou a Kaien, enquanto o olhava fechar a porta.  
- Foi o Ichigo, ele falou que n o estava fazendo nada -  
Na mente de Rukia apareceu a imagem de Ichigo rindo que nem doido; tinha feito de proposito.  
- Que filho da.. - murmurou.  
- Disse algo? - perguntou o vocalista, em direc o da escrivaninha.  
- N o, nada. Bom, me d o pc, vamos ver se consigo ajeitar -  
Kaien lhe ofereceu o notebook, e sem querer, os seus dedos tocaram nos da morena. Kia corou violentamente.  
- Tudo bem? Voc est muito vermelha -  
- Tranquilo, tudo ok, s um pouco de calor - respondeu ela, agradecendo os c us pela lerdeza do rapaz.  
O moreno se sentou perto da baixinha, enquanto ela procurava entre seus CD um bom antivirus.  
Dez minutos mais tarde, o notebook viveu de novo. A garota esperou que se carregasse todo para ver se algo tinha sido danificado.  
No desktop tinha aparecido a imagem de uma mulher nua.  
- Bela imagem - comentou ironicamente.  
Kaien riu baixinho, um pouco corado.  
Depois de ver tudo, apagou o pc e o deu ao vocalista.  
- Diga a Renji que instalei o antiviurs mais forte que tenho e que seria melhor se ele escaneasse a cada duas ou tres horas, dado as coisas que ele v -  
- Ok, obrigada, Kia, voc um anjo - Kaien se abaixou um pouco e beijou a bochecha da morena, antes de recuperar o pc - Voc vem intervista de hoje? - perguntou quando estava mesmo perto da porta.  
- Talvez - - Bom, ent o, at mais logo - e, depois de um ultimo sorriso, saiu do quarto.  
A espress o de Rukia mudou de sorridente a chateada. Pegou o celular e escolheu a letra I.  
Ichigo, que estava escutando o ultimo CD de Samy Deluxe, sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso, e sem ler o nome no display, respondeu.  
- Voc um grandissimo filho da puta - Disse a garota, se controlando de ir no quarto do ruivo e matalo - Oh, n o gostou da minha pequena surpresa?! - Perguntou com um sorriso divertido - As suas sorpresas pode meter onde... -  
- Esta foi pelo animal de hoje de manh . Eu disse que ia me vingar -  
- Tem que ser grato pelo facto do omicidio n o ser legal, se n o a esta hora voc j estaria morto - gritou ao ouvido do guitarrista, antes de fechar a chamada.  
- Como ela mordida...- colocou de novo os auriculares.

*

Nessa tarde, no carro que estava levando os garotos ao set fotogr fico, onde deveriam fazer tamb m uma intervista, a tens o era muita, demais.  
Rukia queria ter subido no carro com seu pai, mas kaien tinha insistido para que ela fosse com eles, e como se pode resistir queles olhos de cachorrinho abandonado?  
Logo que se sentara, o seu olhar fora para Ichigo. Nesse momento, desejou que o garoto morresse.  
O rapaz limitou-se a sorrir divertido.  
Rukia n o falou a viagem inteira, e isso acendeu a curiosidade de Kaien che uma vez chegados, mandou ir frente os outros para conversar com a morena. - Kia, o que aconteceu? - Perguntou, encarando-a - Voc n o falou nada durante toda a viagem -  
Porque tinha que ser t o doce?! Mordeu o l bio inferior, na tentativa de calmar os horm nios.  
- Nada, fica tranquilo, s que discuti de novo com seu irm o -  
- Tenho que falar seriamente com Ichigo, tinha lhe dito para n operturbar voc ! -  
- N o se preocupe, a s rio - sorriu.  
- Certeza?! - perguntou, sorrindo tamb m.  
- Claro, e tamb m sem seu irm o, meus dias seriam tediosos demais -  
- Ehi, voc s, venham! - Disse Hisagi, entrando no port o de entrada; tinha sido Byakuya a mandar Hisagi a procura-los.  
- J estamos indo - Respondeu alegremente, pegando a m o de Rukia.  
Nesse momento, nem um comentario de Ichigo poderia estragar o momento, porque se encontrava literalmente no paraiso.  
Depois de seu pais os ralhar, os dois se olharam e come aram a rir.  
Kaien foi em direc o ao resto do grupo, j sentados frente do jornalista.  
- A "prima donna" chegou - Zoou Ichigo.  
- Gomen-  
- N o tem problema. Vamos come ar? - Perguntou aos quatro, e eles assentiram.  
- Perfeito...- disse, tossindo - Nesse ultimo ano, o vosso sucesso aumentou muito, quais s o as vossas sensa es, como voc s se sentem? -  
O primeiro que come ou a falar foi Kaien. Kia olhou para Hisagi e Renji e se controlou para n o cair na risada.  
O baixista estava lendo uma revista de motos esportivas e Hisagi estava com um enorme livro de sudoku no colo.  
- Naturalmente estamos felizes, mudou tudo em poucos anos, ainda n o acredito, antes s tocavamos nas festas ou nos casamentos. Agora, recebemos pedidos para qualquer lugar, uma coisa incrivel, mas fadigosa, -  
- Tem v rias noticias de voc com modelos, cantoras e outras, mas mais importante, uma s rie de noticias falsas sobre voc , como voc reage a isso? - - Bem... - Co ou a cabe a, procurando uma boa resposta - Digamos que j me acostumei com isso. Internet um mundo muito grande, e muitos jornalistas inventam noticias falsas para vender mais. Infelizmente, eu n o posso dizer cada vez que falsa porque como banda, temos muitas coisas pra fazer e muito pouco tempo, mas tenho f nas nossas f s, no sentido que espero que n o acreditem nessas coisas. Uma vez, inventaram que tinha me matado no meu quarto, olha que coisa -  
- E voc , Ichigo, o que me diz dos seus flirts? A sua fama de playboy conhecida em todo lado -  
- a minha cruz - respondeu o ruivo, arrumando o chap u.  
Kia levantou os olhos ao c u -  
- Sou um calamite para as mulheres, nenhuma me resiste. -  
- Voc parece muito seguro - sorriu o homem - Eu sou! minha natureza -  
- Perfeito..- disse o homem, acabando de escrever - Pra mim t bom assim, agrade o a vossa disponibilidade -  
- Obrigada a voc - Respondeu Kaien, apertando a m o do homem.  
- Rapazes, dez minutos e o set fotogr fico come a - Avisou Byakuya, enquanto observava um relogio.  
- Aff...- murmurou Hisagi - Que aconteceu, Sagi? - perguntou Rukia ao baterista.  
- Estava para acabar o quadrado, faltavam tr s numeros - suspirou o moreno.  
Kia riu violentemente.  
- Do que voc s est o rindo? - perguntou Kaien, enquanto pegava um copo com ch de p ssego.  
- Nada n o....hmm, bela intervista -  
- As mesmas perguntas de sempre - respondeu levantando os ombros - j aprendi as respostas na memoria; s vezes muito chato -  
- a vida de rock star -  
Kaien sorriu, antes de esconder os l bios atr s do copo.  
- Vejo que seu irm o sempre o mesmo, tem que fazer sua figura de porco a cada intervista-  
- o Ichigo...- Disse simplesmente, como se essas palavras chegassem como resposta.  
- Kaien, hora - - J estou indo - engoliu o resto do ch , colocando o copo vazio em cima da mesa.  
- Kaien - O chamou Kia, puxando-o por um bra o. - Espera, est sujo aqui - Tocou o ponto, limpando o ngulo da boxa com o ded o - Por quanto suas f s teriam achado voc estremamente fofo, acho que o fotografo ficaria bravo -  
Kaien sorriu para a morena, como s ele sabia fazer, antes de desarrumar os cabelos pretos da morena.  
- Voc um anjo -  
Rukia ficou paralisada olhando o garoto enquanto caminhava.  
- Olha que t babando -  
Pronto, agora at esse animal tinha que estragar tudo.  
- Se eu fosse sua m e teria te matado na hora que voc nasceu. Me pergunto como ela n o gritou quando te viu -  
- Hmm...a mesma delicadeza de um iogurte estragado. Me faz saber quando um maluco querer casar com voc Rukia pegou num bolinho de arroz que estava na mesa e jogou em direc o ao guitarrista, mas n o o pegou por poucos centimetro. Ichigo, como resposta, fez o gesto de jogar um beijo morena, coisa que a fez ficar ainda mais brava.  
- O que foi, batatinha? - Perguntou seu pai - Estou planeando um omicidio - respondeu com um grande sorriso, gesto que fez o manager ficar com uma estranha espress o.  
- Claro...claro, querida...mas... ... melhor se ficamos mais perto - disse o manager, empurrando a filha em direc o ao set fotografico.  
As fotos do grupo tinham sifo j feitas, ou pelo menos as primeiras. Todos os fotografos elogiavam sempre e somente os g meos, mesmo que Hisagi ficara com os olhos fechados ou Renji tinha uma estranha espress o n o emportava, tudo girava em volta dos g meos.  
Em vinte segundos o fotografo tinha feito Kaien criar umas quinze posi es diferentes; ele tinha uma paci ncia incr vel, pensou observando-o, ela j teria ficado maluca.  
- Ok, Kaien...n o, n o, o bra o mais para a esquerda...n o, assim muito para a esquerda...a perna mais frente...agora pra frente demais -  
- Pr ssimo - disse o homem, enquanto mudava a maquina fotografica.  
Kaien pareceu agradecer os c us. O fotografo pareceu olhar Ichigo de cima para baixo, e, talvez fora impress o de Kia, viu ele lamber os l bios.  
Foi obrigada a n o vomitar ali.  
- Aham, assim t perfeito, voc nasceu para fazer de modelo -  
Hisagi, Renji e Kaien olharam um pro outro, as espress es estranhas, mas aquela de Ichigo...oh, aquela de Ichigo n o o era.  
O sorrisinho satisfeito que tinha nos l bios podia chegar at aos ouvidos.  
- O dizem em muitos - respondeu, enquanto fazia a "pose do chap u"  
Depois de umas trinta fotos a ichigo, chamou Hisagi e Renji: duas fotos e todos pra casa.  
- A tua classe n o tem pre o -  
Fechou os olhos por um pouco, na tentativa de manter a calma; estava come ando seriamente a odiar essa voz.  
- Oh, me apanhou tentando vomitar...deve ser uma ofensa muito m , mas se quiser posso flirtar com voc do mesmo jeito que o fotografo. Eu tamb m tenho que falar que voc um modelo nato? - perguntou ironicamente, sem olhar pra ele.  
- Voc s ciumenta porque at os homens gostam de mim enquanto que a voc n o olha ningu m e ningu m ficaria perto de voc , mesmo que voc fosse a ultima criatura da face da terra -  
- Voc est perto de mim, Ichigo, voc acabou de mentir -  
- Voc -  
- Ichigo, vamos - Byakuya falou severamente, j na porta - v , vamos, temos que voltar pro hotel -  
O ruivo suspirou sem paci ncia, enquanto continuava a encarar a garota que caminhava frente dele.  
Teria que achar o jeito de se vingar, sim, num jeito ou no outro, ele teria sua vingan a! 


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia se perguntara porque tinha aceitado o convite dos rapazes para ir com eles piscina, talvez por t dio ou simplesmente ver Kaien em samba can o.  
Come ou a procurare na mala o biquini.  
- Onde foi parar? - murmurou, enquanto jogava a roupa toda pelo ar.  
Finalmente achou uma das finas fitas da parte de cima e puxou para si, mas naturalmente, o destino quis que e enrolasse em algo.  
- Aff... - na tentativa de libertar a pe a de roupa caiu de pernas pro ar - Bom, pelo menos te peguei - disse com ar triunfante, enquanto arrumava o cabelo.  
Entrou no banheiro e trocou de roupa, vestindo um roup o do hotel.  
Esperou dez minutos, mas ningu m chegou.  
- Verdadeiros cavalheiros...- comentou com ironia, enquanto fechava a porta atr s de si.  
Chegou piscina do luxuoso hotel; a essa hora, podiam estar s velhas senhoras que procuravam relax ou familias com crain as.  
Felizmente essa tarde a piscina estava deserta, com excess o de quatro rapazes que corriam por todo lado.  
- Me chamaram pra fazer a baby sitter? - perguntou a eles, parando no ingresso.  
- Kia - A saudou Kaien, com um sorriso.  
Rukia desejou ardentemente de n o desmaiar al , porque ver Kurosaki Kaien em samba can o era a maior causa de enfartos nas jovens entre os 14 e 30 anos.  
- Est o se divertindo, vejo -  
- Venha, entre voc tamb m - - J vou, coloco o roup o na cadeira e melhor voc s se prepararem -  
Chegou perto toalha para colocar as suas coisas perto a dos rapazes,e, em cima delas, viu Ichigo que lia uma revista - E voc ? - perguntou parando sua frente - medo de tocar a gua? Sabe, n o verdade que apenas voc a toca, voc desaparece, memso que seria uma cena imperdivel pra mim -  
- Deixa pra l , Kia, n o quer estragar o cabelo - riu o baterista.  
- Oh, claro...depois voc n o poderia flirtar com os fotografos...que trag dia -  
- Porque voc n o coloca a cabe a ebaixo de agua e fica a por meia hora? - disse venenoso o ruivo, enquanto virava a pagina - isso sim, seria uma cena imperivel para mim -  
- N o lhe arei esse prazer, fique frio -  
- Pena -  
Rukia botou -lhe a lingua e fora, enquanto tirava o roup o.  
Por quanto a odiasse, Ichigo n o conseguiu n o olhar pra ela. Se n o fosse t o chata, irritante, cida, petulante seria at pass vel.  
- J voooou - gritou alegre Depois de uma pequena corrida se jogou dentro de agua, molhando o ruivo. Os tres garotos come aram a rir, vendo o rapaz totalmente molhado.  
- Oh, Ichigo me desculpa...n o foi com inten o -  
O ruivo jogou a revista pro ch o, toda molhada.  
- Vem, mano, voc ta todo molhado, por isso mais vale entrar -  
- Est pedindo para entrar na agua, Kaien? - perguntou a garota com sarcasmo - Isso significaria se lavar, e seu irm o desconhece essa estranha palavra -  
Ichigo a olhou, furioso. Rukia piscou o olho e lhe mandou um beijo, o fazendo enfuriar ainda mais.  
- Ah, Ichigo, vem logo - disse Renji, que estava "fazendo o morto" - Se joga e pronto -  
- Me avisa se for se jogar na agua, quero evitar doen as. Quero viver ainda muitos e muitos anos -  
O ruivo jogou o chap u pro ch o e se jogou na agua, fazendo quase Hisagi afogar.  
Com um estilo n o muito de medalha olipionica tentou de chegar at garota, enquanto seu irm o ia socorrer o baterista que parecia n o dar sinal de vida.  
Ichigo conseguiu pegar Rukia e colocou a cabe a dela debaixo de agua, na tentitiva de afoga-la, mas a morena, que n o havia gostado, passou ao ataque e tirou os cal es do rapaz. Com um soco na barriga conseguiu libertar-se e ir para longe.  
Logo que voltou superficie, come ou a rodar a pe a de roupa em cima da cabe a.  
- Devolve logo! - gritou o ruivo, tentando se cobrir e ficar na superficie.  
Os rapazes olharam a cena e come aram a rir, e foram obrigados a se agarrar ao bordo da piscina para n o morrer afogados.  
- Oh, n o mesmo! - Disse Rukia, enquanto sa a da agua - Se quer de volta, venha buscar -  
- Vou repetir s uma vez, devolve ou afogo voc mesmo -  
- Voc n o est na posi o para amea ar, meu querido, j disse...se quer de volta tem que vir buscar, ou t com vergonha? N o voc que diz que sua arma poderosa? -  
- Voc se assustaria, se eu saisse da agua -  
- Ou simplesmente come aria a rir da sua cara? - Oh, estava gostando disso, tinha esperado o dia todo para zoar com ele na frente de todos.  
- Desta vez ela ganhou, Ichigo - riu Kaien, enquanto limpava as l grimas do rosto.  
- Voc ....- murmurou o ruivo, observando o irm o, furioso.  
Rukia come ou a caminhar em volta da piscina, enquanto rodava os cal es.  
- Estou esperando, Ichigo - disse - Voc sabe que te odeio, n ? - perguntou o ruivo, enquanto tentava de pegar a pe a de roupa.  
- Deatlhes-  
- Voc comeu p o e maldade, hoje de manh ? -  
- Isto pra voc entender, que eu tamb m posso fazer sua vida virar um inferno -  
- Vou lembrar desta -  
Levantou os olhos ao c u e recome ou a caminhar. Foi mesmo no momento em que ela estava de costas que Ichigo saiu da piscina.  
Estava quase para chegar perto da morena, quando escutou um grito.  
Na porta estava uma velha senhora que observava a cena.  
- Seguran aaaaaaaaaaaaa, seguran a, venha! - come ou a gritar, cobrindo os olhos.  
- Senhora, posso explicar - disse Ichigo em tom desesperado, chegando perto da mulher. Jesto estupido, porque a mulher come ou a jogar em Ichigo tudo o que encontrava frente. A caixinha dos culos o pegou bem na testa, fazendo o ruivo escorregar no ch o.  
Rukia estava no ch o, rindo que nem doida, como os outros garotos.  
Essa noite Byakuya ralhou Ichigo; depois da figura com o director do hotel, que tinha pedido para n o repetir essas cenas, o manager tinha lhe impedido de sair.  
- Ma n o foi minha culpa! - continuava a repetir o ruivo.  
- Ichigo...n o ncontraram seu irm o nu, n o encontraram Hisagi ou Renji, mas voc com...com tudo de fora, e aquela senhora se sentiu mal, por isso nem vem dizer que a culpa n o sua.  
O rapaz suspirou enquanto Byakuya sa a do quarto. Jogou os sapatos contra o armario antes de se deitar na cama.  
Toc Toc - N o quero ver ningu m - gritou o rapaz.  
Rukia entrou, observando-o corada.  
- Voc a ultima pessoa que quero ver -  
- Lamento, ok? Reconhe o que errei e vim pedir desculpa -  
- Com suas desculpas limpo meu c-  
- Voc poderia evitar ser t o idiota, por uma vez - o interrompeu a garota.  
- Com suas desculpas eu n o fa o nada! Hoje noite tinha uma mega festa, estaria tamb m Samy Deluxe e por sua culpa e dos seus joguinhos infantis tenho que ficar aqui a contar ovelhas -  
Rukia apertou entre os dedos os cal es do rapaz, antes de jogar na cama.  
- N o tinha que ter vindo. Fui uma idiota a pensar que voc seria maduro para aceitar minhas desculpas -  
- Ainda est aqui? - perguntou bravo, enquanto acendia a televis o.  
Saiu do quarto fechando com for a a porta; n o se tinha arrependido do que fizera, assim ela n o era a unica que tinha que ficar no hotel.  
Rukia se blocou no meio do corredor, maldizendo a propria consci ncia.  
Procurou o pai e lhe contou tudo.  
Byakuya a observou decisamente surpreso enquanto ela falava. Byakuya passou uma m o no cabelo.  
- Bom..se as coisas est o assim, n o tenho mais nada a fazer...ficar de castigo por uma semana; sem pc, o usar s para os devers e mais nada, e olha que vou ficar de olho em voc -  
- Mas pai! - nesse momento se arrependera de ter contado a verdade - Aquele animal fica no quarto por um dia, e eu uma semana?! -  
- Voc deixou que ele ficasse com a culpa e voc sabe que n o gosto disso. Agora, v falar para Ichigo que pode sair com os outros -  
- Nem a pau! -  
- Rukia-  
- Eu n o entro naquele quarto - disse - prefiro engolir veneno dos ratos que ver aquele idiota de novo -  
Byakuya massageou a testa, as filhas adolescentes....Agradeceu os c us que Erika estivesse com a ex mulher, n o conseguiria aguentar duas juntas.  
- Eu digo. Voc pode vir festa, se quiser -  
- N o - disse a garota, se virando - Vou pro quarto -  
O homem suspirou devagar enquanto sua filha desaparecia. Pegou o celular e comp s o numero do guitarrista.  
Ichigo tentou n o gritar, mas logo que Byakuya desligara, come ou a pular na cama.  
Colocou os sapatos e correu nas escadas, chegando hall do hotel.  
Chocou com um par de pessoas, nelas Rukia, e isso n o melhorou o humor.  
- Obrigada pela ajuda! - gritou - N o tenho tempo pra voc , agora, tem uma festa me esperando, sim, voc ouviu bem, vou festa. N o chegam seus jogos para me estragar a noite -  
- Espero que morra -  
- O que? A princesinha n o vem? Voc fez o papai ficar bravo? -  
Rukia n o respondeu, apenas saiu da sala e foi pro quarto.  
Kaien, Hisagi e Renji estavam na porta do sal o.  
- Oh, at que enfim - disse Kaien - Infelizmente fiz um horrivel encontro -  
- A mulher que voc quase matou? - disse Hisagi.  
- Esqueceu de jogar algo em voc ? - ria Renji Ichigo, como resposta, mostrou os dedos indices.  
- Estamos todos? - perguntou Byakuya, chegando perto deles.  
- Rukia? - Kaien olhou em volta, esperando a morena aparecer.  
- Ela n o vem - respondeu o produtor - confessou que foi ela a culpada e para permitir a Ichigo de sair, ficou ela - O guitarrista abriu a boca para responder, mas n o soube o que falar.  
- Vamos? - Perguntou Renji, j perto da porta.  
- Sim -  
Ichigo estava parado na mesma posi o, o olhar fixo nos sapatos.  
Isso que sentia no est mago...era sentido de culpa? Naaa, era s fome.  
- Me esperem! - Gritou os outros, chegando perto deles. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rukia se jogou na cama, premendo o travesseiro contra o rosto. Come ou a gritar coisas encomprensiveis, agitando no ar uma m o como se estivesse ralhando algu m.  
Mas porque ela era assim t o est pida?! Tinha perdido a chance perfeita para se declarar para Kaien...Ela estava trope ando nas escadas, ele a tinha pegado e sorido docemente, teria sido duficiente se aproximar de poucos centimetros o rosto ao dele para o poder beijar.  
Mas em vez disso, tinha lhe dado uma cabe ada no nariz, fazendo-o sangrar.  
Tinha lhe dito que n o era nada, que o sangue iria parar, mas vinte minutos depois a situa o permanecia igual e Chad tinha levado Kaien ao hospital, seguido por Byakuya.  
- Como est ? - Kia perguntara a seu pai.  
- Est melhor, o nariz est inchado, mas voltar como novo. Infelizmente tivemos que adiar as duas entrevistas destes dias -  
Rukia levou uma m o boca, assustada - Pai, lamento imenso -  
- Oh, querida, n o foi culpa sua, n o fez de proposito -  
Claro que n o, no fundo s queria beija-lo, mas digamos que os seus planos tinham falido.  
- Posso ir visita-lo? -  
- Claro... -  
N o lhe deixou o tempo de acabar a frase. Rukia voou fora do quarto, subindo as escadas.  
Chegara frente da porta do quarto de Kaien e arrumou o cabelo que com a corrida tinham saido do lugar e tocou.  
Ouviu um "Entre".;  
Devagar entrou no quarto e o seu olhar foi para o rapaz deitado na cama. Tinha uma faixa no nariz e umas gotinhas de sangue debaixo das narizes. - Posso? - perguntou Rukia com uma voz funerea - Kia! Como est ? - Perguntou o moreno, jogando o comando da televis o pro lado.  
- Essa pergunta deveria ser eu a fazer a voc - Disse a garota, chegando perto da cama.  
- J parou de doer, digamos que j estive melhor -  
- Lamento imenso - Come ou a torturar-se as m os, se sentindo em culpa.  
- Que isso, voc n o fez de proposito....N o fez, certo? - Perguntou Kaien, mas da sua voz se percebia que estava brincando - Se sente - disse.  
Rukia se sentou na cama perto do rapaz.  
- Se precisar de alguma coisa, s falar -  
- N o se preocupe, e no fundo, tenho a desculpa para escravizar meu irm o - Riu, divertido - Digamos que estou de f rias -  
- O que disseram no hospital? -  
- Nada de grave. O nariz inchou um pouco, mas em tr s dias ele ficar como novo, tenho que tomar dois comprimidos -  
Rukia continuava a olhar a faixa do garoto, via-se logo que o nariz estava maior que o normal.  
- Se tivesse te magoado seriamente eu teria que mudar de pa s e nome, teria toda a popola o feminina atr s de mim -  
Kaien riu, mas logo teve que parar, devido dor.  
- Quer ficar aqui para assistir um filme? Ichigo, Renji e Hisagi tamb m vem -  
Logo que Kaien acabara de falar, tocou a porta, ou melhor, algu m tentou de deita-la abaixo.  
- Acho que s o eles, ou um grupo de elefantes furiosos - Disse o moreno com um sorrisinho - T aberto - Tres cabe as entraram no quarto. Hisagi tinha tr s pacotes de pipocas na m o, Renji uma caixa de cerveja e Ichigo tinha o dificil trabalho de levar o DVD.  
- Nariz partido, chegamos - Disse Ichigo com um sorriso - Oh...ela tamb m fica?! -  
- Ichigo, chega -  
- N o, tudo bem, Kaien... -Rukiase levantou da cama - Tenho coisas para acabar, obrigada pelo convite -  
- Oh, Ruh, fica - Disse Hisagi, sentado aos p s da cama.  
- A s rio, tenho que ir, talvez outro dia -  
Ichigo abriu a boca para responder, mas a morena ficou sua frente.  
- Abre essa boca suja e a voc dou uma cabe ada nos dentes - Murmurou - Sou capaz de o fazer -  
O ruivo a observou do seu metro e oitenta, mas fechou a boca, se afastando dela.  
- Me d uma cerveja, Hobbit, tenho que estar b bado, antes de assistir essa porcaria -  
Rukia saiu com um sorriso, mais uma vitoria.  
Na verdade n o tinha nada para fazer, mas n o iria resistir mais cinco minutos com aquele ser.  
Aproveitando da ausencia do pai, entrou no msn, ficando em "ausente", n o queria falar com ningu m.  
Com o olhar, achou o nick de Hinamori, clicou duas vezes e apareceu uma pagina de conversa branca.

-CrazyGirl escreve:  
Hina, est a ?

-_Sunshine_ escreve:  
Pra voc estou sempre ^^ Alguma novidade?

-CrazyGirl escreve:  
Na verdade..sim...

Rukia contou rapidamente o que acontecera.

-_Sunshine_ escreve:  
Oh, meu deus...ent o voc o beijou?!

-CrazyGirl escreve:  
N o exatamente...

-_Sunshine_ escreve:  
Como assim?

-CrazyGirl escreve:  
Dei-lhe uma cabe ada no nariz =__=''

-_Sunshine_ escreve:  
Se agora eu come o a rir...voc fica brava?

-CrazyGirl escreve:  
Naah, vontade...

-_Sunshine_ escreve:  
Mas como fez para lhe dar a cabe ada? xD

-CrazyGirl escreve:  
Estava me aproximando para o beijar, mas levantei a cabe a e acertei o nariz dele, coitado.  
Continuava a dizer que n o era minha culpa... -_Sunshine_ escrve:  
Oh, Ruh, e verdade, voc queria beijar ele,  
n o mandar ele pro hospital

-CrazyGirl escreve:  
Acho que vou enfiar a cabe a na privada...At mais, Hina.

-_Sunshine_ escreve:  
N o pense nisso ^_- (Uma cabe ada xD desculpa, mas n o resisti)

-CrazyGirl escreve:  
=P

Rukia fechou a conversa e a pagina de msn.  
Deitou na cama, observando o teto.  
Possivel que n o acontecesse nada de bom?! Em passado, tinha tido v rias chances de se aproximar de Kaien.  
Pos uma m o no rosto.  
- Estupida, estupida, estupida! - continuava a repetir, jogando o travesseiro contra a cara.  
Precisava absolutamente de algu m que a ajudasse, era claro que sozinha n o iria conseguir, o tempo estava andando muito depressa e iria viajar com o remorso de n o ter tentado at ao fim.  
Mas...quem a poderia ajudar?  
N o tinha amigas para pedir conselho, seu pai era absolutamente fora de quest o, podia falar com Hinamori, sim,mas s at um certo ponto.  
N o, ela precisava de uma ajuda, ajuda concreta, de uma pessoa "perita nessas quest es".;  
Na sua mente apareceu um rosto.  
Abriu os dedos e olhou.  
Se pedia ajuda a essa pessoa uma coisa era certa: estava mesmo desesperada. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rukia come ou a torturar as m os, ainda indecisa.  
Era uma boa ideia pedir a ajuda dele? Ele a zoaria at ao fim da sua vida.  
A intervista devia ter acabado faz dez minutos; essa vez n o tinham deixado ela entrar, tinham medo que ela desse cabe adas a todos!  
Ouviu um barulho de cadeiras serem arrastadas, talvez tenham acabado.  
A porta foi ligeiramente aberta, e escutou seu pai rir.  
- Muito obrigado a voc - disse ao intervistador, apertando-lhe a m o.  
- Tenho uma fome de lobo - Disse Hisagi, massageando a barriga.  
- Tem paci ncia, daqui a pouco a gente vai jantar, mas antes temos que encontrar o senhor Urahara -  
O baterista levantou os olhos ao c u.  
Rukia tentou se aproximar, mas seu pai colocou-lhe um bra o em volta das costas e puxou para perto dele.  
- Tem fome, querida? -  
- Sim, pai, mas antes tenho que fazer uma coisa -  
- Pode fazer depois, Kia, agora temos que ir pro hotel para trocar de roupa e depois pro restaurante -  
A morena subiu no carro com o pai, mas mesmo que tivesse ido com os rapazes as coisas eram diferentes, n o podia falar com ele frente dos outros. Tinha que encontrar uma desculpa para se aproximar sem destar suspeitas.  
Chegados ao hotel, seu pai a empurrou para o quarto. Odiava aqueles jantares, era obrigada a vestir roupa elegante, ela que as saias as odiava.  
Vestiu um vestido azul noite em seda, mesmo que em Toquio naqueles tempos n o estava muito calor, e era um suicidio vestir algo de mais pesado, e no restaurante fazia calor.  
Tentou de cal ar os sapatos com taco, com certa dificuldade. Odiava aqueles sapatos; sempre se perguntou como sua m e conseguia usa-los.  
Depois de uma manh ela desejava de n o ter os p s.  
Do banheiro chegou o cheiro da col nia do seu pai. Fechou os olhos para inspirar aquele cheiro que sempre tinha gostado.  
A levava atr s no tempo, a quando era crian a e adormecia nos bra os do pai com o nariz colado no pesco o do pai para sentir seu cheiro.  
- Voc est linda - Disse Byakuya, enquanto arranjava o casaco.  
- E voc , quem quer conquistar? - Perguntou, colocando os brincos.  
- N o minha culpa se as mulheres caem nos meus p s - Explicou Byakuya.  
- Sempre modesto, hein? - Zombou Rukia, ajudando o pai a arranjar a camisa.  
O homem acariciou os cabelos da filha, olhando-a docemente.  
- Voc j n o uma crian a, Kia....Vou morrer de saudade -  
Os olhos luziram um pouco, n o queria chorar, n o frente do pai. Sabia que ele estava muito triste com a sua partida e queria se mostrar forte.  
Deixou o pai a abra ar e colocou a ponta do nariz contra o pesco o do pai.  
- N o adorme a, hein? - Perguntou, divertido, beijando o rosto - Vamos? -  
A morena se levantou e pegou um casaco, antes de seguir seu pai fora do quarto.  
Encontrariam o senhor Urahara no bar do hotel. - Byakuya - saudou, levantando um copo com champagne.  
- Kisuke - respondeu ele, sentando-se perto dele.  
- Rukia - com a m o livre pegou a m o da garota e a beijou - sempre um prazer v -la; cada dia que passa voc fica ainda mais linda. Tem que come ar a olhar aqueles quatro. - Disse a Byakuya, com um sorriso.  
Kia sorriu sem gra a; seu pai faria melhor a guarda-la.  
Falaram por alguns minutos antes de sair do bar. Os rapazes tinham chegado.  
Se perguntou como o vocalista poderia parecer perfeita a cada coisa que vestisse. Seria perfeito at com um saco do lixo.  
Os saudou com um gesto da m o.  
- Kia...voc est linda - Disse Kaien, com um sorriso meravilhoso.  
- O-obrigada -  
- Vamos ter que ser seus guarda costas, hoje noite - Riu Renji.  
Rukia sacudiu a cabe a, mas riu tamb m.  
O seu olhar foi para o laranjado, que estava esaminando as curvas de uma garota. Se arrependeu de ter pensado de pedir a sua ajuda, mas sentia que isso era a coisa certa. N o tentou se aproximar, tinham muitas pessoas, teria que encontrar o momento certo.  
Chegaram ao restaurante, luxuoso como sempre.  
O diretor em pessoa veio os acolher, que os levou a uma mesa reservada, longe de todos.  
- Mademoiselle - disse o homem - Obrigada -  
- Daqui a alguns minutos mandarei um gar om para pegar seus pedidos, senhores..senhorita... - saiu.  
Cada um pegou o card pio. Para Rukia, parecia o paraiso; a unica coisa que a convencia a ir naqueles jantares, era a boa comida, mesmo que amasse o fast-food.  
- Parece tudo delicioso - murmurou, mas seu pai a ouviu e sorriu.  
- Pe a o que quiser -  
- Mh... - baixou novamente o olhar no card pio, enquanto o dedo escorregava nos nomes das comidas.  
Depois de uns minutos chegou um gar om na mesa, com um bloquinho e uma caneta.  
- Os senhores desejam? -  
Byakuya e o senhor Urahara pediram uma aragosta com salsa de manteiga, Hisagi um salm o com batata, Kaien um prato de massa, Renji camar es em salsa rosa. Finalmente chegou a vez de Rukia.  
- Mmh...desejo...- os olhos da morena foram de novo para o menu - Isso! Quero uma salada deluxe com salsa de aragosta -  
- Minha filha tem gosto -  
- N o estou no grupo de animais que no restaurante pedem s carne -  
- Um bife, e fa a em modo que seja o bife maior que voc viu -  
Quando o olhar de Rukia pousou em Ichigo, os olhos se fecharam um pouco.  
- Pois.... - murmurou Em quarente minutos os pratos chegaram. A garota teve que se esfor ar para n o vomitar vis o do laranjado que comia.  
- Os animais s o mais civis que voc -  
- N o s o assuntos seus - respondeu, com a carne mastigada na boca.  
- Traga um babador, na proxima vez -  
N o, n o, o que estava fazendo?! Se continua assim, ele provavelmente a mandaria ao inferno logo depois da palavra "favor".;  
Tinha que se controlar. Escondeu os l bios atr s do copo.  
Acabado o jantar, Byakuya e o senhor Urahara sairam para fumar, Rukia preferiu ficar na mesa para comer a sobremesa.  
- Aqui est seu bolo, senhorita - disse o gar om, colocando o prato frente da mo a.  
- Obrigada - Disse ela, pegando o garfo.  
- Sabe que isso vai pro seu traseiro? - Ichigo sorriu ir nico, quase deitado na cadeira.  
Rukia fechou por um segundo os olhos, o bastante para se controlar: n o tinha que responder, por nenhuma raz o ao mundo. Decidiu de ficar calada e comer seu bolo.  
- Quer parar de a chatear?! - Disse Renji - Tudo bem, Renji, s rio - respondeu Rukia, sorrindo.  
- Claro, sempre a defender a menina! Quando ela a me chatear, todos em sil ncio -  
- Est se comportando como uma crian a - Disse Hisagi, que estava vendo a paesagem.  
O laranjado olhou o baixista com a boca aberta. Empurrou seu irm o.  
- Voc n o diz nada? N o me defende? -  
Kaien observou o g meo.  
- Bom... s vezes voc exagera -  
O ruivo cruzou os bra os. Rukia subiu o olhar nele: estava a olhando mal; estar calada n o servia a nada.  
Precisaria de um milagre, para que Ichigo aceitasse.  
Depois do restaurante e uma paradinha num bar para beber um drink, voltaram para o hotel.  
Rukia se deu um murro na mente, porque n o tinha conseguido se aproximar do rapaz.  
Tinha sempre algu m perto dele, e agora s restava uma coisa para fazer: ir ao quarto dele.  
- Filha, onde vai? -perguntou Byakuya, saindo do banheiro.  
Ficou com a m o na porta, enquanto sua mente trabalhava r pida. Tinha que encontrar uma desculpa.  
- Ehm..eu...ehm...tenho um pouco de dor de barriga. Vou l baixo ao bar beber um ch -  
- Mas tem o servi o ao quarto -  
- Oh, n o...ehm...fazer uma caminhada vai me fazer bem -  
- Ok, mas n o demora -  
Depois de sorrir ao pai, saiu do quarto.  
Chegou ao piso onde os rapazes dormiam; mesmo naquela hora, tinha algumas pessoas que iam e vinham.  
Depois de ter encontrado o quarto, bateu e esperou uns segundos.  
- Quem ? - - Rukia -  
Teve um segundo de sil ncio, depois a porta se abriu. Um Ichigo Kurosaki surpreendido a observava.  
- O que voc quer? -  
T , tinha come ado bem.  
- Tenho que falar com voc -  
Ficou a observando.  
- E ent o? Posso entrar ou preciso de um convite? -  
O ruivo abriu a porta e a deixou passar.  
Rukia se perguntava sempre porque os rapazes n o podiam ser organizados.  
A morena mordeu o l bio inferior.  
- Eu...preciso falar com voc -  
Ichigo se sentou na cama, esperando.  
- Ehm... sim, eu.... -  
- Possivelmente, at ao fim do ano, eu quero ir dormir - disse azedo Pense, Rukia, pense.  
- Ichigo...a sua fama de playboy n o tem limite, muitas garotas desejariam ficar com voc , fariam louquices por s poder te tocar -  
- , n o me chamo Sex Gott* por nada - disse, com um sorriso - Vai em frente -  
- Bom... claro que voc um garoto bonito e um bom guitarrista, poderia ter o mundo nas suas m os -  
- Ehi, ehi...volta atr s.... voc est flirtando comigo para ir pra cama comigo?! -  
- Claro que n o - disse a garota, com cara de nojo - Tira isso da cabe a -  
- E ent o o que diabos quer? -  
- Preciso da sua ajuda... -

*Sex Gott - deus do sexo em alem o 


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo estava deitado na cama, rindo; foi obrigado a enxugar as lagrimas que tinhas descido.  
Rukia ficou imovel, vermelha, sem gra a e chateada.  
- Me...Me deixa perceber bem... - tentou falar o garoto - Voc quer....voc qer a minha ajuda para ficar com meu irm o? -  
A morena fez sim com a cabe a, e isso provocou outro ataque de riso do garoto.  
Chateada, bateu um p no ch o.  
- Deixa pra l ... errei a pensar que voc podia ser minimamente maduro -  
- Espera, espera - a parou.  
- Que foi, n o riu o bastante? - disse - Ok, ok, eu te ajudo, mas tudo tem um pre o -  
- Voc n o faz nada pela satisfa o de ver algu m feliz, pois n o? -  
- Com o fato de esistir, j fiz feliz muitas garotas -  
Rukia levantou os olhos ao c u.  
- O acordo esse. Aceita? -  
O observou, de certeza que tinha algo em baixo.  
- Qual o seu pre o? -  
- Vai saber ao seu tempo - respondeu com um sorriso.  
- Posso saber o que te convenceu? -  
- Digamos que meu irm o n o transa faz uma vida, e por mais que tente esconder, eu entendi bem que ele tem falta de uma mulher junto a ele. Bom, muito melhor voc que uma f maluca, voc o faria muito feliz -  
- Melhor eu que uma maluca? isso que voc quer dizer? -  
- Oh, desculpe...voc tamb m maluca, mas voc se salva porque voc a filha de Byakuya, e ele nunca teria a coragem de botar fora seu genro -  
- Voc um monstro -  
- Eu sei, eu sei....bom, agora sai, preciso dormir, amanh de manh come amos nossa primeira li o -  
Rukia se voltou para a porta, mas se bloqueou por alguns segundos.  
- Que horas eu tenho que vir? -  
- s quatro - - O que?? - perguntou, surpreendida. Ele devia de estar maluco, as quatro da manh eram umas horas absurdas, ela nem sabia como eram as quatro da manh .  
- Prefere s cinco? Mesmo que eu ache que as quatro da tarde um hor rio perfeitamente normal -  
- Eu pensei...que fosse s quatro da manh -  
- Querida, a minha manh come a depois do meio dia -  
Abriu a boca para responder, mas no fim decidiu ficar calada. Saudou o rapaz e fechou a porta.  
Incrivel, ele havia aceitado!  
Se sentia melhor, a sua felicidade estava t o perto!  
s quatro menos cinco ela j estava porta do garoto. Bateu umas vezes, sem ter resposta.  
Olhou o rel gio do celular, as 15:56, n o estava atrasada, ent o porque esse idiota n o abria a porta? Uma ideia surgiu na sua cabe a....ele tinha se esquecido?  
- Claro, eu tinha que... -  
A porta se abriu naquele instante.  
- J aqui? - perguntou. Do seu rosto podia se ver que tinha acabado de se levantar da cama.  
- Voc disse s quatro! -  
- Entre, entre -  
O quarto era um capo de batalha: os len ois estavam todos no ch o, a roupa do dia anterior estavam jogadas em cima de uma cadeira.  
- Sente-se, se acha um sitio -disse, enquanto entrava no banheiro.  
- Er...prefiro ficar em p -  
Rukia ficou parada, como no dia passado. Escutou a agua cair e Ichigo fazer alguns barulhos estranhos com a boca.  
- H quantos anos voc n o lavava os dentes? - disse a garota, observando o garoto enquanto se vestia.  
- Tenho que lhe lembrar que voc n o t na posi o certa para fazer sarcasmo -  
Tinha que ter imaginado!  
- Ok...ent o, a primeira aula ? - Ichigo se sentou na cama, a olhou de cima a baixo.  
- Antes de come ar, tenho que saber algumas coisas -  
- Er...ok -  
- Tenho que saber quantos garotos voc teve, quantas esperiencias.... -  
- E....esperiencias? - perguntou Rukia, a m o subiu automaticamente at boca. Come ou a torturar as unhas, coisa que fazia sempre que estava nervosa.  
- Se voc quer ter algo com meu irm o melhor parar de fazer isso. Ele gosta de garotas com as m o cuidadas. E ent o, com quantos rapazes voc esteve? -  
Rukia ficou com a boca fechada.  
- Quantas esperiencias voc teve? -  
A cena se repetiu, Rukia ficou calada.  
- Oh meu deus...voc viu algum garoto, fora nos quatro? -  
- Faz um ano que t viajando com meu pai; n o tenho amigos, como pode pensar que tive tempo para um namorado? -  
- Deixa eu ver...voc nunca esteve com um garoto, nem sem querer? -  
- N o, nunca tive um namorado -  
- Virgem? -  
- Sim... -  
- Nunca imaginei -  
- O que? -  
- Que voc fosse virgem, quero dizer, com as coisas que li...voc parecia a figura em miniatura de uma actriz porno -  
- Isso uma coisa boa? -  
- Ok, voc virgem, meu irm o iria achar isso t o emocionante que n o excluo que ele iria chorar...E beijos? -  
Moveu o olhar para a janela, se preparando.  
- S pode estar zoando -  
A morena ficou calada.  
- Voc nunca beijou ningu m? - - N o! Nunca beijei ningu m, mere o ser presa por isso?! -  
- Voc um caso desesperado... -  
- Agrade o pelas palavras de consolo -  
- Hm, temos que come ar pela base, tenho que te mostrar -  
- Espero que voc me mostre com um desenho - disse, assustada.  
- Voc aprenderia como se fazem os bebes olhando um desenho? - perguntou o ruivo.  
- Voc quer dizer...com a pratica? -  
- Claro, d -  
Rukia ficou olhando o rapaz, estava falando seriamente? Teria que beijar Ichigo!  
- Precisa de uns dias para pensar? O tempo passa, menina -  
- Como posso decidir assim, se vou ter que dar meu primeiro beijo a...a voc ! -  
- Voc s garotas... - murmurou - v m o primeiro beijo como algo para manter para o garoto certo, para o principe azul -  
- Ok, ok, aceito -  
- Perfeito - disse o ruivo, se levantando - vem -  
Rukia fez alguns passos, at ficar alguns centimetros distante do garoto.  
- Ent o? -  
- N o consigo, com voc n o consigo -  
- Vai ser mais dificil do que eu esperava - murmurou - Imagina que eu sou Kaien, somos gemeos -  
- Voc n o como Kaien -  
- Ok, voc cega...Somos gemeos, duas fotocopias -  
- Ele tem algo...algo nos olhos -  
- Aff - o ruivo fechou os olhos - Melhor? -  
Rukia n o respondeu, mordeu o l bio inferior, antes de se aproximar do ruivo.  
Ichigo abriu um olho; as bochecas da garota estavam rosadas. O que diabos era? Um selinho? Eu nem te senti! -  
- Ah, n o culpa minha, eu nem tive treino -  
- Ok, ok...come o eu, ok? -  
- Ok... -  
Pareceu uma eternidade, com os olhos fechados, pensou que o ruivo estava rindo da sua cara.  
Sentiu a m o dele na cintura, e logo depois os labios quentes do rapaz colados nos seus.  
- Acho que chega, n o quero que voc se abitue -  
- N o vai acontecer, n o sou como aquelas garotas que andam atr s de voc -  
- Claro, voc vai atr s de Kaien Kurosaki -  
- Pode jurar. Quando a pr xima aula? -  
- Amanh , s onze -  
- T o tarde? -  
- Porque, tem algo para fazer, menina? -  
- Claro que n o - disse, indo at a porta.  
Rukia saiu do quarto, enquanto que Ichigo se deitava na cama.  
Passou a ponta da lingua nos labios.  
- Morango - 


End file.
